


kyuline | 瞳をとじて (close your eyes)

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: 잠들고 싶어 (In My Dream) | Changmin x Kyuhyun [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun's had a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuline | 瞳をとじて (close your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo: https://twitter.com/GaemGyu/status/652887775218307073

Kyuhyun’s tired. 

He’s not just physically tired. He’s emotionally tired. He’s tired of foreign hotel rooms. He’s tired of late nights in the practice room. He’s tired of the beige walls in the recording studio that have grown all too familiar. He’s tired of running from one schedule to the next, catching only snatches of sleep here and there. He’s tired of having to cut his conversations with his mother short because filming is starting. He’s tired of trying to explain that no, doing 4093930 different things at the same time isn’t all that great, even though he’s famous.

He’s just  _tired._

So when Changmin texts him, asking if he wants to come over for drinks with Minho, he’s so sorely tempted to say no. He doesn’t want to hear about Changmin’s dream Europe trip. He doesn’t want Minho to cry about enlistment. He doesn’t want to exert any more energy than he physically has to.

But he goes anyways.

He hasn’t seen Changmin in over a month and knows their time together is limited... even if he doesn’t want to think about it. Minho always manages to cheer him up when he’s down: that kid always made anyone feel  _loved_ the minute they entered his presence.

Kyuhyun knocks on the door to Changmin’s apartment. He usually knocks incessantly until Changmin finally opens the door, but not today. Today, he’s too tired.

It’s Minho who opens the door instead. “Hyung!” he exclaims, throwing his arms around Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sets the bag of soju bottles down to on the floor before hugging Minho back. Minho is always so excited to see him, and for that Kyuhyun is grateful. Being missed feels nice.

“Hey,” Changmin says, once Minho lets go. Kyuhyun hugs him too. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit,” Kyuhyun replies without thinking.

“When was the last time you slept?” Minho asks, peering at his eyes.

“Three weeks ago,” Kyuhyun says. He picks up the bag. “I brought soju.”

“Minho, ramen,” Changmin says, tossing him some packets from the pantry. Minho bustles around the kitchen, pulling out pots and bowls for their dinner. Changmin pulls a set of mugs out from the cabinet and sets them on the table.

Kyuhyun picks one up. “You have Minho mugs?” he asks.

“Kyuline,” Changmin replies. He holds up another one, “Here’s Jonghyun’s. This one’s mine and, oh here’s yours.” He passes the mug to Kyuhyun. “Got them from the fans.”

“You didn’t have them specially made?” Kyuhyun asks, chuckling slightly. “I’m hurt.”

Before long, the three of them are sitting at the table with steaming bowls of ramen in front of them. Minho’s shoving the noodles into his mouth like he hasn’t eaten in weeks, while Changmin moans about how he missed ramen while he was away. Kyuhyun just smiles to himself; it’s comforting being back with his best friends. 

Changmin can tell he’s tired. Usually he tries to get Minho drunk as quickly as possible while drinking himself into that wild state of craziness that always leads to massive hangovers and hilarious stories. But tonight, he pours everyone another mug-full of soju and tells them about his trip.

“It was great,” he says, “but I wish you’d have been there.”

Kyuhyun notices the stack of guidebooks on the table. “Next trip?” he asks.

“We’ll have plenty of time to plan,” Changmin says. Nobody mentions enlistment. Minho’s a little tipsy and doesn’t realize what’s happening.

Kyuhyun’s falling asleep before he’s even finished his third mug of soju. Changmin gently pokes him up off the couch towards the bed before laying a blanket over Minho, who’s already halfway to dreamland. Kyuhyun manages to brush his teeth with the toothbrush he has stashed at Changmin’s apartment for impromptu sleepovers, before crawling under the covers and passing out. When Changmin looks in while brushing his own teeth, he sees Kyuhyun stretched out on the bed, already starting to breathe heavily in sleep. He knows Kyuhyun’s been tired, and there’s no rest in sight. “Maybe you’ll sleep more in during enlistment,” he says softly, saying the taboo word aloud, but Kyuhyun doesn’t even stir.

Changmin glances at his watch and chuckles softly. It’s only just after midnight and both of his best friends are already fast asleep. He tidies up their ramen bowls and mugs and is about to turn off the kitchen light, when he realizes something. He knows Kyuhyun will have to leave the minute the sun cracks over the horizon, so he sets out a protein bar and energy drink before sticking a post-it note next to the items with Kyuhyun’s name on it. He knows Minho would cover the sheet with emoticons and smileys, but Changmin keeps it simple. 

Changmin pulls on a pair of pajamas before going through his skincare regimen, clearly a much more elaborate bedtime routine than Kyuhyun. He turns off the lights and walks over to the bed, rolling Kyuhyun gently towards the other side of the bed so he has room to get in. He’s glad Kyuhyun can sleep, if only for a few hours.

He settles into the blankets and closes his eyes. “Goodnight,” he whispers.  _Sleep well._

*

When he wakes up to get a drink of water, the protein bar and energy drink are both gone, as is his best friend. Minho is still flopped out on the couch, hugging the blanket for dear life. Changmin pours himself a glass of water before crawling back into bed to rest a little bit longer. He finishes the glass and sets it on his nightstand only to notice a post-it note covering his alarm clock.

_~~Kyuhyun~~ _

_Thanks ^_^_


End file.
